dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Azuma Shikibu
'' "Why can't we all just get along?" '' —Azuma Shikibu History Azuma grew up in a village in the north western area of the continent, not too far from the Diablo Desert. Some villages are full of cowboys and Indians, some are full of swordsmen. Azuma's village was an enclave of inventors, most of them fairly eccentric. Azuma spent most of his childhood learning to build machines. He was very good at it. His dad tried to discourage him, but then, his dad also often expressed racism towards humans and spent much of his time listening to static in the radio while taking apart toy cars and putting them back together, so Azuma took it with a grain of salt. He was set on becoming the greatest mad scientist to ever exist. He went to a lot of trade shows for machines, and was intent on getting a job at Capsule Corp. This didn't pan out very well. Azuma's village was in the path of the Red Ribbon Army's rampage, and it was levelled while Azuma was gone on one of his field trips. Azuma swore to destroy the Red Ribbons. Story Black Bullet Saga Azuma decided to go to West City to seek refuge after his home was destroyed. While there, he found an awesome deal on an old scooter! It turned out that it belonged to Ace Thunderfist, but Azuma didn't know that. After riding around in it for a bit, he encountered a demon named Ozlen, who he saw kill a man. Azuma decided it was a bit heavy for him, and walked away, loitering around town for a while. He bought some ice cream, and after eating it, went looking for a hotel to stay out. While doing so, he saw an old guy (Gustavo Loffredo) and a cute girl (Kirisaki Reiji) fighting Ace Thunderfist, Shigure Miku, Ozlen,a stoned looking dude with a creepy beard, a guy with a mullet, and Chiaotzu. At this point, Azuma hadn't developed as much of a spine as he would later, but he thought Reiji was pretty good looking. Using a hastily built ramp, he crashed through the window on Ace's scooter, running him over. He and Ace fought briefly, and Ace got the upper hand. Luckily, Reiji and Gustavo had escaped, so Azuma felt no obligation to stay. After the battle, he found a wounded Reiji. Though she threatened him, he quickly scavenged a first aid kit and left it with her. A bit later, he met up with Reiji again. This time, she and Shigure Miku were dueling. He and Ace watched for a bit, and then Azuma proceeded to find a nice suit. Afterwards, he and Reiji went to the Red Ribbon base. Azuma was shocked to learn that Reiji was helping the Ribbons, but resolved to join them with best intentions of getting her to fight the good fight. While there, Ace Thunderfist and the guy with a creepy beard. Azuma recognized Shigure, but decided to keep his mouth shut, having realized that she and Thunderfist were good guys. However, things took a turn for the worse when Reiji took Shigure hostage. Azuma managed to convince everyone to calm down and chill the fuck out. Then, over a fallen soldier's walkie-talkie, the group heard the Bulma Briefs was in trouble. They all headed to the basement, where a huge robot was wreaking havoc! Azuma, Ace, Chiaotzu, and Shigure all teamed up, and defeated the robot. Azuma tried to get Bulma's autograph, and accidentally put himself in between her and a hail of bullets, accidentally saving her life. He was shot nine times, but managed to survive so Reiji could save him. Battle for Muscle Tower After the battle at Capsule Corp, Azuma formally joined the Red Ribbons, so he could keep tabs on Reiji and help sabotage them from within. He underwent basic training, just in time to be sent to protect Muscle Tower. He had made friends with some Red Ribbons, and began thinking they weren't that bad. Unfortunately, all his friends died, due to collateral damage from the Muscle Canon. Azuma went berserk, blaming their deaths on the Galactic Alliance. However, during the battle, he had his neck snapped, and was rendered unconscious. With Great Authority After being treated for his wounds, Azuma simply left. He decided that being a soldier just wasn't for him. He walked, and ended up at Windchime Village. There, he met Airi and Katama, two adventurers like himself. They were working to fight a corrupt merchant named Dirge. Azuma decided that fighting evil would be a good way to atone for his sins, and joined them. After a battle in the mansion, they emerged victorious. Later, Azuma learned the villagers were going to burn Dirge at the stake. Azuma turned Dirge into a chicken instead, and the group fleed in his stolen limousine. Second Invasion of East City After fleeing from Windchime Village, Azuma, Katama, and Airi found themselves in East City. While sitting down to eat at a local diner, Azuma met Ace, who threatened him. He also met some dude who pointed a gun at him. Azuma might have had to fight them, but then Reiji appeared. Ace left for a duel with her, while Azuma dodged a tank that had rolled through the restaurant. It was at this time he met Lilith. At this time, she had little skill in combat, so Azuma agreed to escort her out of the city. It was then that he saw he singlehandedly destroy a tank and realized she might be a bit stronger than him. They travelled through the city, fighting soldiers as they went. They then encountered Android 10, 11, and Angela Thunderfist. The group battled, but before they could finish, they learned of a nuke headed for the city. They quickly piled into the limo, and just barely managed to outpace the explosion. The Engineer After travelling for a few hours, the group came across a military base. Mistaking it for an Alliance Facility, the group sought refuge and to report that the Red Ribbons had nuked East City to bits. Unfortunately, it turned out that it was for a privately owned company. However, they were offered money to escort a bit of missile guidance machinery. Eagerly accepting the job, the trio boarded the plane. However, upon entering, the ship was attacked by a trio of aliens! The team split up: Azuma fought the giant, Suppa; Katama fought the swordsman Kalis, and Lilith fought Frae Jhaleesi. Azuma managed to talk Suppa into joining the Galactic Alliance, and his teammates handily defeated their enemies. The landing was a success, and the team had protected the missile guidance system. Abilities Living Forge What looks like a stylized flame tattoo on his right arm isn't. It's actually a network of machines that use EMP fields to move and rapidly heat metal. This lets him convert a bar of metal into a longsword in a second, and he can turn a car into a ball of molten steel. He does, however, need some fairly precise hand movements to coordinate this process. Bahamut Azuma's pistol. It's silver, with a picture of a dragon on the side of the barrel. Azuma loads it with special incendiary rounds. These bullets are hot enough so they cauterize wounds as they pass through. It hurts more than a regular bullet, but prevents wounds from bleeding out, thus making it so Azuma can avoid killing opponents. Wand of Polymorph Azuma can use this slender, silver wand to fire white beams. These beams turn anything hit by them into a chicken. Beings adept in the use of ki can shrug off the effect after a bit, though it lasts indefinitely on others. Ray of Gender Bending Azuma amassed quite a large bounty on his head at one point. To counter this, Azuma created a ray gun that changes the subject's gender. He primarily used this to change himself into a woman. Freaky Tentacle Arm Thingy After being abducted by an alien, Azuma's left arm was sliced off, and replaced with a black one. At will, he can unravel it, converting it into a mass of black tentacles. Woven within these tentacles is a large gun he created, which fires huge beams at enemies. Stealth Azuma has been shown to be quite skilled at hiding and sneaking around, able to sneak up on Blackbeard, and escape from both Shigure and Ace in East City. Relationships * Katama: Azuma travelled with the Namekian longer than any of his other companions, and considers this man his best friend. Though Katama would often be irritated by some of Azuma's antics, they always had each other's backs. He misses him a lot since he went to train on Namek. * Lilith: Azuma's waifu. After meeting in West City, they formed a strong bond. This eventually blossomed into mutual attraction. Azuma cares very deeply for her, and was willing to die for her, agreeing to stay and fight Ace while Suppa carried her off. * Ortaru: Azuma met Ortaru while he was still fighting for the Ribbons in West City. However, after the battle, he found the android in the Diablo Desert, flooded with sand. Azuma repaired him, and they have been friends since then. Category:Characters Category:The Pheonix Corps Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Badass Motherfuckers